A challenge during design of a turbine blade is to clear dynamic modes in running range, especially mode 2 (M2) (generally defined as the “Stiff Wise Bending Mode”), which could be an issue for blade durability and engine certification. Blade airfoil tip cutback is used to solve the dynamic issue M2 for a non-cooled turbine blade. Also, airfoil core shape is made smaller or airfoil section at the blade root is made bigger to obtain the same dynamic results. Pedestal cores are added in the airfoil core to improve blade dynamics. Conventional design or approach is to reduce blade core size or cutback the airfoil tip at the trailing edge but those two types of approaches have significant and detrimental impacts on weight and efficiency of the blade. Room for improvement thus exists.